Aus Loyalität
by NeliZima
Summary: Janeway, Chakotay und der Rest der Crew, sind zurück auf der Erde. Marks Frau hat sich von ihm, auf Grund einer schweren, unheilbaren Krankheit getrennt und Kathryn fühlt sich verpflichtet, für ihn da zu sein.


**Rating:** Romantik, NC mit einem Schuss Tragik und Schmerz

**Disclaimer:** Na ja, ich finde, bei dieser Story, kann man im Disclaimer keine Witze reißen und deshalb machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos, denn die Geschichte enthält schon genug Schmerz: Paramount.

**Zusammenfassung:** Janeway, Chakotay und der Rest der Crew, sind zurück auf der Erde. Marks Frau hat sich von ihm, auf Grund einer schweren, unheilbaren Krankheit getrennt und Kathryn fühlt sich verpflichtet, für ihn da zu sein.

**Author´s Note:** Es ist soweit, es mir möglich war, nach einer wahren Begebenheit geschrieben, natürlich musste ich einige Dialoge umformulieren, aber die Rahmenhandlung, entspricht der Wahrheit.

**Widmung:** Für alle, denen es auch schon so ergangen ist. Ich finde diese Situation einfach nur furchtbar. Der Schlusssatz ist wieder für Nici.

**Feedback:** Na ja, ich finde die Geschichte nicht gut, also entweder, ihr stimmt mir zu, oder belehrt mich eines Besseren. Neli.Zimaweb.de

Aus Loyalität

Die Voyager war bereits vor 4 Monaten zurückgekehrt. Die Freude aller, wurde allerdings bei Zeiten schon getrübt. Ein jeder hatte mit einem Auflauf von Menschen und allem möglichen Rummel gerechnet, doch schon zu Beginn, wurde der feierlichen Atmosphäre ein Dämpfer verpasst.

Kathryn Janeway hatte, als nächste Bekannte und Angehörige vom Krankenhaus Mastersons, in San Fransisco, die Nachricht einer schweren Krankheit Marks erhalten.

„...unbehandelbares Herzversagen steht unweigerlich bevor. Die Zeit bis zu seinem Ableben wird auf 1-8 Monate geschätzt. Mister Mark Johnson, hat sie als nächste Angehörige benannt und wir bitten sie um Nachricht..."

Als Kathryn diese Zeilen las, stand Chakotay neben ihr. Er hatte aus Neugier den Brief mitgelesen und befürchtete, dass sie dem nicht standhalten würde. So viele Schicksalsschläge konnte ein Mensch unmöglich verkraften.

Es war der Abend der Ankunftsfeier. Niemand hatte mit dergleichen gerechnet und niemand wollte auch nur versuchen sich in seinen ehemaligen Captain hineinzuversetzen. Ein stiller Bote hatte ihr das PADD, mit der besagten Nachrichtübergeben und war kurz darauf in der Menge verschwunden. Chakotay war im Nachhinein sehr glücklich darüber, neben ihr gestanden zu haben, denn er wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht von allein erzählt hätte, aus Angst, zu viel von sich zu offenbaren.

Er hatte sie an diesem Abend nach Hause gebracht und beide hatten noch lange erzählt. Keiner sah auf die Uhr, es war egal. Chakotays Wut stieg mit jeder Minute. Wie konnte man ihr solch eine Nachricht kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr geben? Er fand keine Erklärung dafür.

Als er Kathryn dann weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett gebracht hatte, beschloss auch er, sich ins Bett zu legen.

Es war eine laue Sommernacht, durch die er lief, auf dem Weg in sein Apartment. Der Indianer hätte schreien können, wäre er nicht durch so viele Wohngebiete gegangen.

Sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen, bei dem Gedanken an Kathryn. Es tat so weh, sie zu lieben, aber ihr nicht helfen zu können. Wie lange hatte er dem Tag herbeigesehnt, an dem er wieder zu Hause war. Er hatte immer gehofft, dann mit Kathryn ein gemeinsames Leben beginnen zu können.

Es war zwei Tag später, als Kathryn vor seiner Tür stand, durchnässt und mit hängenden Schultern. Sofort war Chakotay klar gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er hatte ihr die Jacke abgenommen und eine Wolldecke aus dem Bettkasten gezaubert.

„Chakotay ich...", sie spürte seine Hände, die ihre Oberarme auf und ab rieben und ihren Körper so in ein großes Ungleichgewicht trieben. Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wenn sie alle wieder zu Hause waren und nun war sie hier, in seinen Armen und würde ihm das Herz brechen. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas tun, wenn sie ihm auch nur in die Augen sah? Doch es musste sein.

„Chakotay ich...", setzte sie erneut an, „...ich bin hier, um ihnen zu sagen, dass ich bei Mark bleiben werde."

Chakotay hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben und die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Der Indianer wollte gerade eine Frage entgegnen, als ihm Kathryn auch schon das Wort abschnitt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein und wissen, wie sehr Mark leidet", die kleine, zierliche Frau, war ungewollt zum „Du" übergegangen. Kathryns Widerstand drohte zu brechen, wenn sie ihn so sah. Man konnte förmlich hören, wie sein Herz zersprang und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie mit jedem Wort auf den Scherben herumtrat.

Chakotay hatte Sekunden lang die Luft angehalten und atmete nun hörbar aus. Ein verachtendes Schnauben war ihm nicht möglich zu unterdrücken, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Doch verstand er auch die Gründe, für ihr Tun.

Kathryn hatte sich weggedreht und war den Tränen nah. Nur das stille Versprechen, was sie getroffen hatten, aufeinander zu warten, hatte sie bis zur Erde durchhalten lassen.

Chakotay hob den, vor Traurigkeit hängenden Kopf und stellte die Frage, mit der sie schon viel früher gerechnet hatte.

„Was wird nach seinem Tod sein?", es sollte nicht so abwertend klingen, aber mit der Zeit war es ihm immer schwerer gefallen, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

„Das...", Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, „…das weiß ich nicht. Sie wissen noch nicht einmal, wie viel Zeit er noch haben wird."

Sofort tat ihm seine barsche Frage leid. Chakotay trat vorsichtig hinter sie und drehte sie zu sich. Worte waren nicht nötig und er zog sie in seine Arme. Während sie sich an seiner Brust ausweinte, strich er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Wenig später war sie gegangen, entgegen seines Flehens und er wusste, dass es für sie beide nicht leicht werden würde.

Jeden Tag sah er sie im Hauptquartier, jeden Tag stand er neben ihr und jeden Tag arbeitete er mit ihr zusammen. Sie beide und zwei weitere ehemalige Crewmitglieder werteten die gesammelten Daten aus dem Deltaquadranten aus.

Mit jeder Stunde, schien sie blasser zu werden, ihr Gesicht gezeichnet, von den Strapazen, der Pflege Marks. Oh, wie sehr er ihn hasste, obwohl er kein Recht dazu hatte, tat er es dennoch. Mark hatte sich die Krankheit, die ihn immer mehr zerstörte nicht ausgesucht, aber musste er Kathryn um jeden Preis mit sich ziehen.

Der Indianer hatte schon oft versucht, mit ihr zu reden, doch sie blockte ab, vermied jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm. Ihm schien es, als ob sie dafür zu sorgen versuchte, dass er sie schnellstmöglich vergaß, doch das würde ihm nie gelingen.

Chakotay hatte gehört, dass es mit Mark zu Ende ging.

An einem Samstagabend, saß er daheim, bei einem guten Buch. Es war ihm sogar gelungen, sie für einen Augenblick zu vergessen, doch dauerte es nicht lange, denn sein Türmelder summte und kündigte Besuch an.

Das Buch wanderte zurück in das Regal und Chakotay machte sich auf den Weg, in Richtung Tür.

Das, was er sah, als er die Tür öffnete, trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Eine vollkommen abgemagerte und gestresste Kathryn blickt ihn aus müden Augen an. Sie war bereits seit 2 Wochen nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen, sondern hatte sich ganz der Pflege Marks verschrieben.

„Störe ich?", ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und auch Chakotay konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Wie sehr hatte er sie doch vermisst.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, kommen sie rein."

Sie schien leicht nervös und betrat nur zögernd die Wohnung, des jahrelangen Freundes. War etwas vorgefallen? Marks Tod vielleicht? Nein, davon hätte er gewusst.

„Sie sind alleine?", ihre Nervosität bracht ihn bereits zum Lachen.

„Ja, was dachten sie denn, wer hier ist?"

„Ach, niemand", Kathryn wurde sichtlich ruhiger.

„Setzen sie sich, ich mache uns einen Tee."

„Danke", ohne ihn an sich vorbeizulassen, ergriff sie seine Hand und beide standen sich gegenüber.

„Was ist mit ihnen los Kathryn?", Chakotay steckte ihr zärtlich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter das Ohr, während sie den Blick schüchtern gen Boden richtete.

Neuen Mut gesammelt, sah sie auf und ihre Hand drückte hilfesuchend Seine.

„Ich liebe dich", der eben gebündelte Mut, wich wieder aus ihr und betreten sah Kathryn wieder zu Boden.

„Ich weiß und ich liebe dich auch, du musst es nur zulassen..."

„Aber Mark..."

„Vergiss Mark, nur heute Nacht, ich bitte dich."

Seine Hände umrahmten ihr Gesicht und suchend blickten seine Augen in die Ihrigen. Ein kurzes Aufleuchten, war für Chakotay sichtbar geworden, das war Aufforderung genug und seine Lippen näherten sich den Ihren, ganz langsam. Sie hatte genug Zeit, um sich zurückzuziehen, doch Kathryn bewegte sich kein Stück. Ein viel zu lang scheinendes Warten, entwickelte sich, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen.

Diese Nacht, würde ganz ihnen gehören und er würde dafür sorgen, dass nicht ein einziger Gedanke, von ihr, heute Nacht bei Mark verweilte. Sie sollte vergessen.

Im Rhythmus zu langsamer Musik, die leise im Hintergrund lief, entkleideten sie einander. Ihrer beider Hände erforschten den Körper des Anderen, auf solch schüchterne Weise, dass jeder Außenstehende in den Gedanken verfallen würde, sie hätten so etwas noch nie zuvor getan. Ihre Hände griffen nach Seinen und führten ihn gen Bett.

Kathryn spürte, seine Lippen, die über ihren Körper glitten, wie Seidentücher und ein Zittern erfasste sie. Von der Zärtlichkeit gebannt wurden auch ihre Bewegungen immer vertrauter und ihre Küssen, die auf seiner Haut ein Prickeln hinterließen, trafen die rechten Stellen seines Körpers.

Mit einer stummen Bitte, legte sie sich vor ihn und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Chakotay verstand sofort und bestätigte ihre Bitte in der Extase, der Vereinigung. Sie wussten, ihnen gehörte nur diese eine Nacht, doch würden sie sie nutzen. Leidenschaftlich, verlangend, aber dennoch sinnlich langsam, brachte er sie beide, mit fließenden Bewegungen zum Höhepunkt.

Kathryn war am darauffolgenden Morgen gegangen, er hatte versucht, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber es hatte nichts gebracht.

Weitere Monate, in denen sie sich quälte, zogen ins Land und auch Chakotay ging es nach dieser Nacht, die ihn kurzfristig neue Hoffnung schöpfen ließ, schlechter. Mit jedem Tag, an dem er sie so sah, wurde seine Angst um sie größer und auch Mark näherte sich seinem Ende. Wie sehr wünschte er sich für beide Erlösung.

Kathryn trieb die Sehnsucht nach Chakotay fast in den Wahnsinn und auch das qualvolle Dahinvegetieren Marks, trug nicht zu ihrem Wohlbefinden bei. Wie lange würde er sich noch quälen müssen? Diese Frage spukte nun schon seit Monaten in ihrem Kopf herum.

Sogar ihre Mutter und auch ihre Schwester hatten bereits Kritik angemeldet und wollten sie mehrere Male zum Aufgeben bewegen, doch sie war noch nie gut im Aufgeben gewesen.

Chakotay hatte sie nur selten gesehen, aber das war vielleicht auch gut, trotzdem verzehrte sie sich nach ihm.

Eines Nachts, wurde Chakotay durch das Geräusch seines Türmelders geweckt. Er erwartete niemanden, doch als er die Tür öffnete, wurde Einiges klarer. Kathryn stand, wie auch schon vor einigen Monaten, vor seiner Tür, aber was wollte sie? War Mark verstorben? War sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte? Sehnte sie sich nach ihm? Er hatte so viele Fragen, auf die er aber keine Antwort erhielt.

Mit einer einladenden Bewegung, wies er in sein Apartment.

Sie war in sein Wohnzimmer getreten und hatte ihren Mantel abgelegt. Chakotay nahm ihn ihr ab und hängte ihn zu den restlichen Jacken, an den Haken.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich um diese Zeit, bei dir vorbeischaue."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich habe sowieso nicht gut geschlafen, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich kann nicht mehr Chakotay, ich habe es eingesehen, meine Mutter, meine Schwester und du, ihr hattet alle Recht, ich habe mich übernommen und ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte, ich möchte nur noch vergessen...", bei diesen Worten, hatte sie flehend aufgesehen.

Chakotay hatte ihren Hilfeschrei sofort verstanden und zog sie in seine Arme. Zärtlich drückte er sie an sich, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu drängen, doch sie schmiegte sich von selbst in seine Arme, sog seinen Duft ein und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.

Nach schier endlos langer Zeit, blickte sie wieder auf und langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen, den Seinen. Vorsichtig streiften sie einander und ein zärtliches Spiel begann.

Ohne zu zögern, erwiderte er den Kuss, sie war bereit. Doch ihre auflodernde Leidenschaft, wurde durch ein Piepen unterbrochen. Auf Chakotays Computerbildschirm erschien das Starfleetzeichen, was ihm sagte, dass eine Nachricht eingegangen war.

Es war schwer für ihn, sich von ihr zu lösen, doch tat er es. Allerdings war die Nachricht nicht für ihn, sondern für Kathryn, aber wer wusste, dass sie bei ihm war? Bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, erschien Gretchen Janeway auf dem Monitor und teilte ihrer Tochter mit, dass Mark im Sterben lag, es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Stunden handeln.

Chakotay hatte sofort ihrer beider Jacken geholt, ihr ihre aufgehalten und beide waren aus der Tür verschwunden.

Chakotay schritt neben Kathryn den sterilen Krankenhauskorridor entlang, in Richtung Marks Zimmer.

Sie hatten am Empfang nachgefragt und eine Zimmernummer bekommen.

Ein Blick, in den Raum und jeder wäre erschrocken, Chakotay hatte ihn noch nie wirklich gesehen, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mark Johnson war nur noch ein Häufchen, die Augen eingefallen, die Arme schwach und der Kopf träge.

Kathryns Mutter Gretchen, saß neben ihm, am Bett, als sie ihre Tochter und den gutaussehenden Indianer sah, war ihr sofort klar, was vorgefallen war, doch musste sie mit ihr nicht gerade heute darüber reden.

„Kathryn", Gretchen nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm, während sie ihr die Worte: „Es geht zu Ende, zum Glück", ins Ohr flüsterte. Kathryn musste für einen Moment die müden Augen schließen, nicht zu fassen, war die ganze Lage.

Chakotay hatte Gretchen mittlerweile die Hand geschüttelt, doch diese zog ihn zu sich und auch er kam in den Genuss, einer Umarmung.

„Passen sie auf sie auf, Kathryn braucht sie, hören sie?"

„Ich verspreche es ihnen, sie wird niemals allein sein."

Gretchen war sichtlich beeindruckt, von dem adretten Indianer. Sein Gesicht, zwischen ihren Händen haltend, nickte sie anerkennend und verließ dann den Raum.

Kathryn war an Marks Bett getreten und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er schien es bemerkt zu haben und öffnete die Augen.

„Kathryn, es ist schön, dich zu sehen", ein gequältes Lächeln, zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen.

Betretenes Schweigen, ergriff von beiden Besitz.

„Ich ahm...", er nahm ihre Hand, in seine, insofern, es ihm noch möglich war, „...ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen, Kathryn. Ich habe die Jahre unserer Beziehung wirklich genossen, sie waren die Erfüllung meines Lebens. Als du damals im Deltaquadranten verschwunden bist, da zerbrach für mich eine Welt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf dich gewartet habe, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass meine Kathy einen Weg nach Hause findet", sanft strich er ihr, mit der linken Hand über die Wange und sie hielt sie, mit Ihrer an dieser Stelle fest und fühlte, dass er schwächer wurde.

„Ich..., ich liebe dich Kathryn, ich habe nie...", seine Stimme versagte, bei diesen letzten Worten und Tränen rannen Kathryns Wangen ungehalten herunter. Durch ihr Schluchzen wieder aus seiner Starre gelöst, näherte sich Chakotay von hinten, ihrem Rücken. Beruhigend strichen seine Händeüber ihre Schultern.

Mit, durch den Mascara verschmierten Augen, blickte sie zu ihm auf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zogen starke Hände sie nach oben und in seine Arme.

Gretchen betrat den Raum, ohne zu wissen, dass sein Leiden bereits ein Ende gefunden hatte. Doch als sie ihre Tochter, in den Armen, diese wunderbaren Mannes sah, wusste sie, dass der Weg hier zu Ende gegangen war.

Sie verließ den Raum und benachrichtige einen Arzt, während ihre Tochter ein neues Leben vor sich hatte.

Kathryn löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, doch nicht von ihm. Zärtlich strich er ihr die schwarzen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte einen Arm um sie, so verließen beide das Krankenhaus.

Vor der Pforte des Krankenhauses, spürte sie streichelnde Bewegungen auf ihrem Rücken und blieb stehen. Seine Hände, arbeiteten sich nach oben, bis hin zu ihrem Gesicht. Langsam zogen sie sie, zu ihm hin und ihrer beider Lippen trafen, wie auch schon vorhin aufeinander.

Ja, sie würden glücklich werden, alle drei.

Der Tot, war nie das Ende.

ENDE

Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen und ihr versteht vielleicht eine solche Situation, möge sie euch nie wiederfahren.

Grüße Neli


End file.
